Belgrom Rockmaul
Belgrom Rockmaul is a deceased Trolmanian Orc Warrior and the first character introduced by Amargaard, along with Peon Amargaard. Biography: He was known to be a womanizer when he once were a Horde Warrior in Orgrimmar, but when the city was overrun by the Burning Potheads, he led a group of refugees south through the Barrens and while the Demons continued their attack towards Mount Hyjal, he along with his group fought hordes of Centaurs in Thousand Needles and at last finally arrived at the dry deserts of Tanaris, which is a neutral region where no Demons could reign. His group camped for the night and the next morning he sent his trusty Peon Reporter, Peon Amargaard, out as a scout to find and locate the neutral Goblin city of Gadgetzan, but after a while, without seeing any signs of Amargaards' return he ordered the whole group to try find Gadgetzan together without Peon Amargaard. He found the city easily. In Gadgetzan he created the "Belgroms Choppas" and hired a Goblin Engineer called Snixx to the ranks of the guild. And then suddenly Peon Amargaard came back flying on an Epic Bronze Dragon Mount. Snixx told the guild that he knew some guy in Steamwheedle Port and therefore they journeyed to there. In Steamwheedle Port, they met a Kul Tiras commander called Zalaphil and he had a short conversation with Belgrom. Zalaphil and his regiment of Kul Tiras soldiers had sailed from Durotar to call for aid against the hippies. Any help would be rewarded with a great amount of Trolmanian coins, then Zalaphil said "pie" and left for Gadgetzan. Belgrom thought about the money-offer and at last decided to find a ship and set sail for Durotar, he asked Snixx, who was talking to some of his Goblin friends, if he knew anyone that had ships in Steamwheedle Port and the answer was "Yeso Bosso!", while pointing at a Goblin house with a sign made of a huge red fish hanging above the door "Gikkixes Fishes". Belgrom knocked on the door and waited few seconds before it opened and an irritated Goblin face appeared... "yes?" Gikkix the goblin said at first, but when he saw Snixx he became even more irritated "You! You still owe me money!". Snixx's reply was "Wello... ehh... My bosso, Belgrom Rockmaul, promised me that he would pay the damages for me! Yeh... He did!", Belgrom Rockmaul payed with all the Trolmanian coins looted from Cantaurs earlier and said "This is more than eneough... We'll take your ship too!". Gikkix didn't cared much and could only focus on the shining coins. He told that food (Fish) was onboard the Fishing Ship and that the ship was big enough for an entire huge guild to be transported in it. Belgrom Rockmaul kicked Snixx aboard the ship and ordered the rest of the guild to board it too. He, Snixx, Peon Amargaard and the rest of left the lands of Tanaris with the plan to get hired by the Kul Tiras Commander for money and to be known as fearsome mercenarries that everyone later would hire... It was a long trip and quickly grew tired of fish. Now the Bladefist Bay of Durotar was visible and the group left the ship and some hugged the palms or kissed the ground . Suddenly another group of Humans approached - these also wore the Kul Tiras sign - their leader Lietenaunt unnaturely friendly greeted Belgrom and told him about the new dangers of Orgrimmar. One of Belgroms own kind, an Orc, had betrayed the Horde when Sargeras and the Burning Potheads invaded Barrens and Durotar. His name is Drek'thar and it was revealed that him and almost all of the Horde Shamans was in truth Drug-using Hippies. They had taken control over Orgrimmar and from there they summoned Weed Creatures from some strange unknown world. The city itself was now filled with Weed-fog, weed plants and some of the buildings even got a little more green. At the end Lieutenant Benedict told about all the Trolmanian coins that would be given to the one that succeeded in driving out the Hippie-shamans. Then he told to follow to Tiragarde Keep where they would sleep for the night. On the way to the keep, Belgrom told about his great skills in war and that he had fought his way through Hordes of Centaurs once - The stories got a little exaggerated sometimes though. The next morning stood along the Kul Tiras soldiers outside the metallic gates of Orgrimmar. The gates opened and thousands of hippiefied Shaman faces was seen. In the front sat Drek'thar on his mighty Frost Wolf. He yelled out loud some magic words and spawned two huge weed portals. Belgrom yelled "chaaaaaaarge" soon followed by Benedicts' minor Human voice yelling "For the Great Trol in the sky!", then all of the Human and Orc soldiers charged, but it was a trap! Before they even reached Drek'thar, some huge Weed Creatures and Potreants spawned out from the portal. Belgrom fought hard and succeeded in slaying many Potreants, but then Drek'thar fired a Chain Lightning and insantly killed Belgrom and Benedict. Category:Minor Daily Peon Characters Category:Amargaard Category:Belgrom's Choppas